Godrin
Godrin 'Overview' A latecomer in the Muralisian saga, mighty Godrin is nonetheless a potent force in the flow of history and more than worthy of standing alongside its elder neighbors. This product of rapid assimilation of all but the boldest of tribal bodies is a testament to the supremacy of the human will, the virtues of discipline, and the simple truth that bigger is, in many cases, better. Godrin does not shy away from its reputation as the militant bully of the nations, its military tradition dominating every aspect of daily life and nourishing a rich sense of national identity. 'History' As with most Muralisian countries, Godrin came into being alongside a treaty, in this case the Treaty of Regius signed in 150 AU. This limited nation was not by any means the Godrin known today, for it was at this stage that the Durantians had prudently organized a buffer zone consisting of three free tribes between the borders of Godrin and its own. Lacking the patience to tolerate the continued existence of such tribes, so vulnerable as they were, Godrin feigned contentment for fifty-nine years before again lashing out, enveloping the buffer zone entirely. This aggressive move came at the bidding of First General Graham Almsreich, a calculating and brilliant young man only recently granted his lofty rank. For fifty years this war would rage, bringing great destruction to both sides before, at last, a plot by Godrite President Leonard Kestrelle in conjunction with the Durantian Archduke forced Alsmreich into exile and permitted the signing of an armistice which was, and remains, radically unpopular with the people of Godrin. Almsreich’s successor, the now First General Alexander Grafton , would grudgingly accept this course, if only to allow the nation to rejuvenate for a time for resuming open hostilities. The past year has seen the assassination of President Kestrelle by parties unknown, clearing the way for Grafton’s ascension to dual control of the bureaucratic and martial branches of the Godrite Government, a position of absolute power rivaling that of the Durantian Archduke. 'Culture' Godrite culture is precisely what one would expect; the people live earnestly, working to the best of their ability for the good of their nation and their families. Despite the collective Godrite identity foisted upon the conquered tribes of the plains, little is done to crush native traditions, the Godrite military instead preferring to install a governor, improve the quality of life through the introduction of education and improved trade, and leave well enough alone so long as taxes are paid and able-bodied men supplied when summoned. While some tribes continue to resist on principle, the fact of the matter is that there is little worth resenting in the Godrite system. It is expected that all tribal traditions will die out within two generations, replaced by favorable Godrite practices. At present, however, the northern region of Godrin is essentially a mishmash of tribal groups cohabiting for the good of the whole. 'Government' The government of Godrin is split into two clear branches: the Bureaucratic and Martial. An elected president presides over the former, a First General over the latter. The nation, in its youth, seems intent upon seeing this system through despite the problems it presents, namely a lack of national respect for the Bureaucratic branch and its leader, a view shared by the Martial branch. It is predicted that, upon Grafton’s ascension, the branches will gradually merge to create a pure stratocracy. 'Military' The military is the lifeblood of Godrin. All citizens are required at the age of sixteen to enlist in the military for a span of time to be determined by the nation’s needs at the time, though limits are placed upon how long an individual can be unwillingly retained. This is rarely a problem, as citizens are from a young age taught that a life of honor and strength is the greatest to which one can aspire, and few bother to pursue alternatives if the opportunity arises. Accordingly, the military does more than fight, lest the majority of the population stagnate in times of peace. Mining, sea trade, agriculture, manufacturing, and a bevy of similar trades are managed by the military, cratinga fiercely disciplined and skilled populace. In regards to the military in times of war, Godrin boasts by far the largest armed force in Muralis, amounting to roughly 1.6 times the size of Durant’s military, and perhaps twice that of Kelsma. The difference which has enabled Durant to continually fight off the great Godrite force lies in the inferiority of Godrin’s technology, as the Ghaleans are loathe to trade all but the most outdated technologies to the Godrites. The Godrite army may be massive and well-trained, but it cannot claim to have a rifle for every soldier, nor can it yet contend with the naval supremacy of the Durantians. 'Diplomacy' Godrin has yet to find itself in a situation requiring diplomacy, beyond of course the singing of the Armistice with Durant, a move many still consider to be unwise, underhanded and downright “Un-Godrite”. Instead the country seems to prefer crushing all opposition and daring anyone to question such actions. Thus far, it seems to be treating them rather well. 'Economy' While not quite on par with the collective wealth of the Durantians, Godrite boasts a rapidly growing economy aided by profitable mining operations and the activities of the Lehndorff-Abel Corporation. Wealth is quite evenly distributed, the “upper class” being determined by military service, which often accompanies the shunning of excess wealth as baseless profligacy. As such, much of the funding that may otherwise have gone to soldiers instead is pumped into public programs, including but not limited to veterans funds, the families of fallen soldiers, public education, and overseas exploration. Certain necessities are guaranteed to all citizens, but few will admit having need, preferring instead to work or, should they fail, enlist. Category:Nations Category:Godrin